This invention relates to a portable antitheft alarm device for a purse and the like carried by a user of this device.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1980-143015 describes a credit card case provided with an alarm device which comprises an audible alarm generating circuit including a battery and a switch. The switch is opened as a credit card is inserted into the case and the switch is closed to generate the audible alarm as this card is stolen from the case.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1989-138194 describes an antitheft alarm device adapted to generate an audible alarm as a cord connected to the device is cut off.
The device described in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1980-143015 is certainly effective to prevent individual credit cards from being stolen. However, this device can not serve as a means to prevent the card case itself from being stolen together with the credit cards contained therein.
The device described in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 1989-138194 is not suitable to be used with a relatively small and light article such as a credit card or a credit card case.